


Trick or Treat!

by Lynx22281



Series: Unfold Your Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp:  The Winchesters head over to the Bradbury house on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy since it's Halloween!

The doorbell rang and Charlie ran to the front door.  She and Gilda were told not to leave for the party at the Roadhouse until after the Winchester brood stopped by for early trick or treating. 

 

A tiny _New Hope_ -Princess Leia thrust out a plastic pumpkin bucket.  “Trick or Treat, Aunt Charlie!”

 

Charlie couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at the sight of tiny Emma Winchester in her white dress with fake brunette Leia-buns on either side of her head.  Wisps of downy blonde hair stuck out from the edges of the wig.  The hand not holding out the bucket was brandishing a green plastic light saber.

 

“Hey there, Princess.  I’ve got something extra special for you!”  The neighborhood kids were going to get Blowpops, fun-sized KitKats, and Smarties, but Charlie pulled out a huge bag of peanut M&Ms from behind her back and dropped it in Emma’s bucket.

 

“Emmies!” the 4-year-old squeaked happily.

 

“Who’s your favorite aunt?” she asked, beaming down at her tiny protégé in all things Geek.

 

“You are!” she exclaimed, dashing forward to wrap her arms around Charlie’s black leather-clad hips.

 

Emma must have run ahead of her family because her dads were just now coming up the stone pathway leading from the sidewalk to the porch.

 

Charlie chuckled when she saw the whole family together.  “I’m diggin’ the group costume thing.”

 

Dean was dressed in a tan tank top with cargo pants tucked into tall brown boots, carrying a backpack.  Charlie could just spy one sage green ear poking up over his shoulder.  Castiel was wearing a black vest over a white shirt, navy pants with a red stripe running up the sides, and knee-high black boots.  There was a tiny Chewbacca chewing on his own fist in the front-facing baby carrier strapped to Castiel’s chest.  Baby Chewie grinned, wide and gummy when he caught Charlie’s attention.

 

“Lemme guess,” Charlie said pointing to the Wookiee.  “That’s Harrison,” she stood on tip toes to see over Dean’s shoulder from where he still stood on the ground, pointing at baby Yoda before continuing, “And that’s Luke.”

 

Castiel nodded, smiling as he leaned in for a hug.  “Black Widow?”

 

“Yep.  Avenger’s version.  Like the hair?”  She gave her shorter, curlier red hair an exaggerated pat.

 

Gilda appeared in the doorway wearing a red leotard and cape a la Scarlett Witch, pouting prettily.  “Oh man, there’s no way we’re gonna win the costume contest against you guys.”

 

“I figured you would have dressed the twins up as Luke and Han,” Charlie said as she reached out to pinch Luke’s chubby cheek when Dean turned around so she and Gilda could get a look at the baby’s costume. The boys’ names were Star Wars inspired after all, and their nursery (that Charlie and Gilda had had way too much fun decorating with Dean) was the envy of fanboys everywhere.

 

“Yeah, well, baby sized Yoda and Chewie costumes are much cheaper than the adult sized versions,” Dean replied.  “Plus, neither of us wanted to walk around all night wearing a shag carpet.”

 

“Aunt Charlie!”  Emma tugged on Charlie’s belt.  “Are you comin’ to Gramma’s with us?”

 

“You bet your britches I am.  I plan on dunkin’ your Uncle Sam a few times as payback.”  Charlie knelt down so she could push a stray blonde curl back under Emma’s wig.  Every year the Roadhouse put on a small Halloween carnival in its parking lot with lots of kid friendly games, tons of candy and food, and the best costume contest in all of Lawrence.  Every year somebody drew the short-straw to be in the dunking booth.  Last year, it had been Charlie.  This year, it was Sam.

 

Emma giggled and grabbed Charlie’s hand before offering her other hand out to Gilda.  “C’mon!  Let’s go before the candy apples are gone!”

 

“Ok, ok.  Hold yer tauntauns, missy,” Gilda said with a smile as she reached for the bowl of candy on the table just inside the door.  She set it on the porch steps next to a sign that said _Help Yourself!_ and then took Emma’s hand, skipping down the steps with the pre-schooler and Charlie.

 

Castiel reached out for Dean’s hand as they followed the trio of ladies down the walkway to the minivan parked at the curb.  The twins were babbling and shrieking back and forth in their usual manner of talking to each other, neither seeming to be the least bit bothered that he couldn’t see his brother because of how they were strapped to their dads.

 

“You make a pretty handsome scruffy-lookin’ Nerf herder,” Dean said, bringing their clasped hands up so he could press a kiss to his husband’s knuckles.

 

Cas winked at him as he patted Harrison’s furry tummy.  “I know.”

 

Up ahead, Emma yelled out at her fathers from the van as Charlie buckled her into her booster seat.  “Hurry up, Daddy!  CANDY!”

 

“Do Charlie and Gilda have any idea what they’ve gotten themselves into by inviting Emma over for a sleepover after the carnival?” Cas asked, standing still as Dean lifted Harrison out of his carrier.

 

“I tried to warn them, but they insisted,” he replied with a shrug, turning around so Cas could get to Luke.

 

“Well, no take-backs now because this smuggler has plans for his Jedi tonight.”  Cas reached out to grab Dean’s hip with his free hand.

 

“Oh really?” Dean lifted an eye brow and leaned in close, but before he could lay a kiss on Cas’s pink lips, their daughter piped up again.

 

“Candycandycandy!” she singsonged, hitting the back of the front passenger’s seat with her light saber.

 

“The princess has spoken, gentlemen,” Charlie said as she and Gilda finished getting the boys strapped into their car seats and buckled themselves in the back of the van.  “Let’s put this thing in hyper drive!”

 

*****

After three candy apples, six dunks ( _Sam was dressed as Scuba Steve, which was totally cheating!_ ), a minor meltdown caused by Liam stealing Emma’s light saber, winning the costume contest, and scoring the biggest Halloween candy haul Dean had ever seen, Cas and Dean said good night to Emma, Charlie, and Gilda and took their sleeping boys home, where they promptly passed out on the bed still wearing their costumes.

 


End file.
